Steven Universe and the Gilded Songs
by strike445x
Summary: Well, singing is one of the greatest things in the world as it can inspire and help people. This is the perfect thing for someone who just wants there to be peace. Even then what happens when Steven's power of singing is largely more powerful than before due to some intervention. Follow Steven with his new more powerful singing.


A/N: (Note/Disclaimer) All recognisable characters belong to their respective owners.

Note #2 Steven is OCC due to the fact of different events happening and like my other stories will have a harem.

("Human/Gem Speech")

(" _Thoughts"_ )

 **(Attacks/Famous Weapon names)**

(Other/Foreign/ Speech/Singing & Text/Book/Scroll)

 _(Actions/preveu)_

 _ **(Titles**_ **/** _ **Flashback/Time/Dates/Setting/Song Titles)**_

(Narration & everything else)

 _ **2009 August 30th**_

A young man grinned at the 8-year-old child in front of him.

"Yo Steve, how ya doin'?" questioned the young man with the grin.

The young child just smiled up at the man. They were standing in a modest home with several instruments laying about the home in various states of completion but never ruined or dusty. All of them seemed to be extremely taken care of. From a guitar to an Eastern koto. We note that they walked around the home in the eastern tradition of not having any shoes on in the home.

Sitting around a fairly small table made to fit only four people with some game board put down in between of them.

"Well, I came back for more singing lessons with the many instrumental lessons on the side Mike." The man just smiled at the young fellow.

"Steven remember that singing the right song can change a person's opinion and turn them to your side.

Always remember that it will never work whenever you don't believe in them. Always make sure that they are calm. So today we will be learning how to sing soft comforting melodies and if we have enough time we will learn some on melodies the instruments too." Mike explained.

"First off remember you must be forgiving and give them a second chance. But you must never give them more than that if you know that they can't be helped. On that second chance always make sure to help them along the way to the right path." Mike continued explaining to Steven.

"Even if your friends and loved ones are in despair or in a rampage singing can help if you can get it through to them. So inspirational songs for those in despair and soothing melodies for ones in rage. Today you will be learning the latter so let's begin." Mike finished with a smile as the child jumped into the air revealing a pink gem in where his belly button should be.

 _ **2015 June 10**_

 _ **Stevens room in the Crystal Temple**_

Steven sighed in his home as he read online about his favorite snack Cookie Cats being discontinued due to the fact that they couldn't keep up with their competitors Lion Likers.

Steven heard some crashing downstairs and immediately got out of his room and into the kitchen. Three odd women stood there tho Steven was very used to it. After all, he did live with them most of his young life. The first was lean and extremely pale somewhat like a ballerina. She wore a blue tank top with a small stan imbibed on it her pants were pink with a more transparent pink sash tied around her waist. With pointed hair and a pearl embedded in her forehead making it most unusual.

The next was extremely short with a high rivaling Steven himself. She looks the most unnatural out of all of them with her purple skin. She was wearing her purple tank top with its left sleeve moved slightly showing a bra strap her pants were black save for the stars that adorned her knees. Her flowing white hair flowing down to her feet and a gem just peaking out of the tank top finishing her look.

The final one was the tallest out of all of them. She was dark in her skin color wearing a red and black jumpsuit with an Asymmetric star over on her right to the right corner of her ground. Her blocky hair and sunglasses added to her odd seeming sense of fashion with her hands opened we see two gems one in the palm of each hand.

All of them were fighting a large group of bugs with green coloration and a centipede-like appearance. As Steven ran down the stairs one of them attacked him. Immediately the purple woman Amethyst used the whip that she was using to fight the other ones.

"'Sup, Steven?" She grunted out. Steven looks at the monsters with fascination.

"Awesome! what are these things," he asked the Gems.

The pale woman Pearl lifts up a monster growing.

"Ugh! Sorry, Steven. We'll get these Centipeetle out of your room. So we will be trying to get rid of them" She said. Immediately the one she was holding spit acid onto the floor melting a new hole into it. Amethyst poufs another one of them.

"Um, you guys? These things don't have gems." Amethyst points out. Picking her nose while doing so. Pearl openly shows her disgust.

"That means there must be a mother somewhere nearby." Garnet the tall one states calmly as another tries to take her out from behind but to only catches a fist for its effort.

"We should probably find it before anyone gets hurt," Pearl says trying to ignore Amethyst. Steven immediately jumps up.

"Oh! Oh! Can I come!?" Steven springs up excitedly. Instantly Pearl shoots him down with.

"Steven, until you learn to control the powers in your gem, we'll take care of protecting humanity, okay?" she said with a tone of calmness snapping another Centipeetle's neck.

Steven notices another on the fridge. Instantly he tries to get it to go away. Garnet negates the problem by punching it and poofing it in the process. Steven immediately notices his favorite treat filing the majority of the space.

Instantly he broke out into song after taking one of them to eat.

 _ **Cookie Cat By Jeff Liu**_

Oohhhhh!

He's a frozen treat with an all-new taste!

'cause he came to this planet from outer space!

A refugee of an interstellar war!

But now he's at your local grocery store!

Cookie Cat!

He's a pet for your tummy!

Cookie Cat!

He's super duper yummy!

Cookie Cat!

He left his family behind!

Cookie Caaaaat!

Now available at Gurgens off Route 109!

As he finished the rap the Gems laughed and applied. He takes a bight of the frozen treat causing his gem to glow.

"Umm, Steven…'" Amethyst said as she pointed to his gem.

"Wha, My gem," Steven exclaims.

"Quickly try to summon your weapon," Amethyst exclaimed. Steven panicked at not knowing how to. The glow slowly faded with the gems just sighing.

 _ **Atop Hill with Blossoming Tree.**_

"With hard work and dedication, you can master the magical properties of your gem and perform your own dance! " Pearl exclaimed showing the teen the dancing petals that gently land onto to ground with a flourish pulling out her spear from her gem.

 _ **Behind the Big Donut**_

"Listen Steven, all that practice stuff is no fun. Whenever I need to summon my weapon, it just happens." Amethyst explained how she herself did it with her pulling her whip out of her for demonstration breaking a garbage can into two.

 ** _Crystal Temple Near Light House_**

"So I'm supposed to work really hard and not try at all at the same time?" Steven asked the calm woman.

"Yes. Or... you could link your mind with the energy of all existing matter. Channeling the collective power of the universe through your gem. Or at least that's my way of doin' it." Garnet summoned her gauntlets for emphasis.

 _ **House Kitchen**_

As Steven tries to recreate what happened with no avail.

"Maybe I'm not a real Crystal Gem." Steven sighed quietly as even when trying to make everything perfectly like it was last time he still got no response.

"Yeah, even if I don't have powers, I've still got... Cookie Cat!" Steven then ate the cat shaped ice cream sandwich. All of a sudden his Gem glows and summons forth his weapon. A beautiful child with a rose motif appeared upon his arm surprising the gems. Accidentally launching the shield it receded around the room before breaking the TV. Amethyst laughed at it what Pearl sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

The ground suddenly sacked. Steven surprised looks outside. The Gems immediately went outside to deal with the threat. Now standing outside they could finally see the giant Centipeetle mother with many more regular Centipeetle flowing her. She attacks spitting acid around. The Gems quickly ran behind cover to get out of the line of fire. As the statue's hand melts a pebble is thrown at the mother. The mother turns to steven with the freezer and his Cookie Cats.

"Leave them alone!" Steven yells out eating a cookie but nothing happens forcing him to retreat a little. He suddenly noticed that the freezer right by where he was destroyed. Garnet holding the pincers back as Steven starts singing the _**Cookie Cat Rap**_ in a dramatic way while swinging the demolished freezer. At the end of the rap, he threw it at the mother stunning it enough for the Gems to run out of cover to defeat it. When he threw it he felt it was lighter than it should have and as such reached the mother's head. All of them running at it and quickly winning.

After the battle, the gems bubbled the corrupted gem in a pink bubble taping the top to send it away to the temple. Steven just smiled sadly as his stomach starts to growl. Steven just smiled.

 _"Well, Mike you were right about songs having a power when in an emotional state,"_ Steven thought to himself while remembering one of Mike's singing lessons.


End file.
